Pięć etapów żałoby
by EKP
Summary: Mówi się, że jest pięć etapów żałoby... Zaprzeczenie... Gniew... Targowanie... Depresja... Akceptacja...


**Pięć etapów żałoby...**

 **1\. Zaprzeczenie**

Patrzę jak walczysz z Bellatrix, patrzę jak kpisz z niej. To niemądre z twojej strony, w trakcie pojedynku powinieneś skupić się na zaklęciach obronnych. Widzę jak zbyt późno unosisz różdżkę i jak czerwony promień godzi cię w pierś. Powoli, jak na zwolnionym filmie osuwasz się za zasłonę. I tylko szok można dostrzec w twoich oczach.

\- NIE! - słyszę czyjś rozpaczliwy krzyk i dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że pochodzi on z mojego gardła.

Bo to nie może być prawda! Ty nie możesz umrzeć! Nie wierzę, że już nigdy nie zobaczę twojej uśmiechniętej twarzy, że już nigdy mnie nie przytulisz, że już nigdy nie będę mógł powiedzieć, że mam jakąkolwiek rodzinę. I właśnie dlatego, nie dopuszczam do siebie tej myśli. Biegnę w stronę wielkiego, kamiennego łuku, bo przecież Ty nie jesteś martwy, jedynie wpadłeś za zasłonę, a ja... Ja zaraz cię uwolnię. Czyjeś silne ramiona oplatają mnie, nie pozwalając skoczyć za tobą.

\- Już nic nie możesz zrobić Harry, on odszedł - słyszę pełen rozpaczy głos Lupina. Nie rozumiem, a może nie chcę rozumieć co do mnie mówi.

\- NIE! ON NIE JEST MARTWY! SYRIUSZ! SYRIUSZU! - krzyczę jakby od tego zależało moje życie lecz mimo to nie pojawiasz się. Szok powoli mija, i zaczyna do mnie docierać co się stało. Przestaje się szarpać, a na policzkach czuję słone łzy.

Ktoś powiedział kiedyś, że łzy są oznaką słabości. Nie zgadzam się z tym.

 **2\. Gniew**

Gniew towarzyszy mi, kiedy biegnę za Bellatrix, kiedy ciskam w nią zaklęciem niewybaczalnym. Towarzyszy mi podczas pojedynku Dumbledore'a z Voldemortem. Jednak pozwalam mu przejąć nad sobą kontrolę dopiero w gabinecie dyrektora. Krzyczę na niego i rozwalam rzeczy, które wpadną mi w ręce, by dać upust mojej wściekłości. Dobrze wiem, że za maską gniewu kryje się ból, jednak to nie czas by pozwolić sobie na słabość. Nie tu, nie na oczach kogoś, kto może to zobaczyć. Wiem, że Dumbledore rozumie ale nie chcę by był świadkiem mojego cierpienia. Zbyt wielką przepaść między nami wyżłobił ostatni rok. Wolę więc wykrzyczeć mu w twarz jak bardzo mnie ranił przez cały ten czas i jak wielki błąd popełnił ukrywając przede mną prawdę.

 **3\. Targowanie**

Próbuje szukać nadziei w starych księgach biblioteki Hogwartu. Szukam informacji o łuku, za który wpadłeś jednak zamiast dać mi choć nikły cień szansy, że jeszcze cię zobaczę one odbierają mi go.

Próbuje targować się ze śmiercią. Używam lusterka, które mi dałeś a którego funkcję odkryłem zbyt późno.

\- Syriusz - mówię cicho i czekam w pełnej napięcia ciszy.

Nic się nie dzieje, w lusterku widać jedynie moje odbicie. Rzucam nim o podłogę i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. Pytam siebie dlaczego to musiałeś być Ty, dlaczego to nie mogłem być ja? Nie dostaję żadnej odpowiedzi, bo nie ma nikogo kto mógł by mi jej udzielić.

Czepiam się ostatniej szansy całym sobą i biegnę szukać Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka.

Rozmawiam z nim. W swoim głosie czuję desperację. A Nick uświadamia mnie, że już nie ma żadnej nadziei.

 **4\. Depresja**

Wszystko wokół jest takie szare i nudne odkąd nie ma tu ciebie. Moje życie przesiąkło rutyną. Przyjaciele martwią się o mnie ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Wsiadam do pociągu i wracam nim do Dursley'ów. Jeszcze rok temu błagałbym dyrektora by nie kazał mi tam wracać ale jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? To i tak nie wróci ci życia.

Beznamiętnie patrzę na pierwszą stronę „Proroka codziennego", gdzie widnieją kolejne nazwiska zamordowanych lub zaginionych osób. Dawny Harry, byłby wściekły. Na wszystkich, poczynając od Voldermorta, bo to on jest przyczyną tych wszystkich nieszczęść. Na Dumbledore'a, bo na to pozwala. Na Ministerstwo Magii, bo nie uwierzyło mi wcześniej. Na Proroka, bo najpierw robili ze mnie wariata, a teraz znów jestem ich Wybrańcem.

Teraz jedyne co robię, to patrzę na gazetę pustym wzrokiem po czym odkładam ją na biurko i wracam do bezmyślnego patrzenia się w sufit.

Myślę jakby to było gdybym bardziej przyłożył się do Oklumencji. Gdybym posłuchał Hermiony. Uśmiecham się gorzko na wspomnienie jej słów „Syndrom bohatera", tak to określiła?

Nie ważne, w każdym razie to miała na myśli. I miała rację. To powinno się leczyć.

Przez moją nieocenioną próbę pomocy, jesteś martwy.

Przeze mnie, moi rodzice są martwi.

Powoli godzę się z tym, że przynoszę śmierć. Jestem jak ten piekielny Ponurak, zwiastun rychłej śmierci. Właściwie, to można by powiedzieć, że jestem lepszy od Trelawney.

Moim życie władają wymuszone uśmiechy i puste spojrzenia. Nawet cicho wypowiedziane „nic mi nie jest" z lekka zirytowanym głosem, w celu uspokojenia przyjaciół, z każdym dniem brzmi bardziej przekonująco.

Tylko nikt nie wie, co dzieje się wewnątrz mnie.

Burza, którą zapoczątkowało twoje odejście, pojawia się na nowo każdego dnia. Niesie za sobą beznadziejność i smutek. To chyba wtedy zaczynam, gdzieś w głębi siebie, pragnąć śmierci.

 **5\. Akceptacja**

Powoli wracam do życia. Każdego dnia uparcie podnoszę się z łóżka i walczę o moje życie. Nie robię tego dla siebie ani nawet dla przyjaciół.

Robię to dla ciebie. Robię to dla wszystkich, którzy stracili przeze mnie życie. Kiedy nie mam już siły myślę o tobie, o mamie i o tacie. Chcę was pomścić. Zemsta stała się moim życiowym celem. To właśnie dla niej nie załamuje się ponownie, kiedy Snape zabija Dumbledore'a, kiedy wyruszam na poszukiwania kawałków jego duszy, kiedy Ron odchodzi ani nawet wtedy, kiedy dowiaduję się że muszę zginąć. Nie robię tego bo wiem, że zabiorę go ze sobą. Właśnie dlatego stoję teraz, patrząc w jego czerwone oczy. Spogląda na mnie, jak dziecko ciekawe co się stanie, jeśli naciśnie czerwony przycisk. Wiem, że kiedy dosięgnie mnie zielone światło nie będę jedyną osobą, która padnie martwa. Uśmiecham się z satysfakcją i gdzieś w głębi siebie czuję, że byłem przygotowany na ten moment jeszcze zanim się urodziłem. Moje przeznaczenie stało się jasne jeszcze zanim przyszedłem na świat. Wygłoszona przepowiednia dobrze o to zadbała. Właściwie muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się tego już od dłuższego czasu. Jeśli mam być szczery uświadomiłem to sobie w dniu Twojej śmierci. Czy to źle, że ciesze się z tego co zaraz się wydarzy?

Nie odpowiadaj, proszę.

Dobrze wiem, że to złe, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Wojna zbyt wiele mi odebrała bym mógł cieszyć się życiem. Zielony promień mknie w moją stronę. Moje serce przyśpiesza lekko. Nie ze strachu, o nie. To myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu cię sprawia, że nie czute od tak dawna przeze mnie emocje wracają. Zamykam oczy i uśmiecham się. Jest to mój pierwszy szczery uśmiech od...Nie pamiętam od kiedy. Z pewnością od dawna. Ostatnie co czuję to silne uderzenie w pierś.

Umieram.

Wiesz co, Syriuszu? Miałeś rację, to szybsze niż zasypianie.


End file.
